Some things defy explanation
by ninjadoodlemonkeys
Summary: Death the Kid has always disliked Lilac. She's so...asymmetrical. But Kid is convinced to go to a dinner party at Lilac's house and finds himself falling for the unbalanced beauty. Kid x OC. Rated T for minor language and themes of family violence.


**_Just a random Death the Kid one shot I wrote the other day. I probably spelled half of the stuff wrong. Sorry if I did. Anyway, enjoy and please review!_**

***Kid's POV***

"Kid, I think it would be good for you."

"Dad, I can make my own decisions. Besides, she's nothing but a bad influence."

"It's not just her that's going to be there, son. Maka and Soul are going to be there along with Black Star and Tsubaki."

"Oh, lovely, more asymmetrical garbage."

"Kid."

"Fine, I'll go. Just don't blame me if not everyone survives the night."

"I don't understand what you have against Lilac. She's a very nice girl and a wonderful student. She has great potential. Hell, she would have enough power to be my heir if she were part of the blood line. If only her weapons would cooperate with her."

"Wait, she has more than one weapon?"

"Yes. She carries two daggers with her at all times."

"Strange. I don't know any meister that has more than one weapon. All right, I'll go to Lilac's dinner party. When is it?"

"Tonight at 8 o'clock."

"I had better start getting ready then." I sighed and turned on my heel, walking back to my room. I got dressed, making sure everything was kept symmetrical in the process. I measured the painting, which I was sure had been leaning just a tiny bit to the left, but the measurement revealed that it was completely even, so I started to walk to Lilac's house with Liz and Patti behind me.

My dad was right, Lilac was a nice enough girl, but she was so asymmetrical and it bothered me to no end. Her hair always hung lower on her right side than it did on her left, and one purple stripe ran down the right side of her hair. She had a scar on her left cheek. It was a small one, but it didn't help the balance of her features any. It wasn't like it would have been hard to cover with makeup or anything.

But I was determined. No matter how much self control it took, I wasn't going to let her imperfection get to me. After all, she had taken the time to invite me to dinner, and I knew that her dad wasn't exactly the most allowing when it came to my presence. I understood why; grim reapers weren't exactly the best people to hang around. Still, if she had managed to get me in to her dinner, I had to mean a lot to her.

I realized that he had never been to Lilac's house before. I barely even talked to her, only when she said hello to me in the halls at school. I suddenly realized that I had never really responded, only glanced as I passed her. I realized that she always seemed sad in class, and somehow she always managed to force a smile when she talked to me. I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts and rang the doorbell. I heard someone yell, then the door swung open.

Lilac wore a long, purple, v-neck dress and a black choker. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs were clipped back as well. She didn't look half bad when I wasn't obsessing over her asymmetrical hair. The scar still bothered me, though. When she saw that it was me, she let out a small laugh and smiled. "Come in," she motioned behind her and held open the door.

"Thank you, Lilac."

"No problem. I'm glad that you could make it, Kid. Hey, Liz and Patti. We're just pulling dinner out of the oven. The room is down here. Follow me." The main room broke into two hallways and we went down the right one. Various paintings hung on the walls and a couple doors lined the hall. She swung open the door at the end of the hall and waited for me to go through. The table was already set and everyone was gathered around it talking loudly. Black Star and Soul were, of course, arguing over some trivial matter and Maka and Tsubaki were on the other side of the table whispering to each other and giggling about something. Blair was standing in the doorway holding another tray of food.

"Oh, thanks, Blair. I would have gotten it," Lilac addressed her, sounding very tired.

"Is there something I can do to help?" I asked, feeling a little bad that she was so tired. Wait, I shouldn't be feeling this way. She was asymmetrical and symmetry is everything. No, I was just being nice. There was nothing special about her. Except for the way her hair shined in the dim light of the room. Or the way her eyes sparkled no matter how tired she was. No, just stop thinking about it. You're only going to make it worse.

"Uh, no, I think we have everything set up already. You can just have a seat. Thanks, though." She smiled at me and my heart nearly melted. A blush started to creep onto my face, but I quickly regained my composure and took a seat at the end of the table next to Tsubaki. She exchanged a glance with Maka and immediately started giggling even more profusely than before. I rolled my eyes. Liz and Patti sat across from me next to Black Star.

A few minutes later, after everything was in order, Lilac took the seat next to me. Soul whispered something to her and she smacked him across the face. I couldn't help but smile as he fell from his chair. She started, "I appreciate you all coming and I hope you enjoy the meal. Now, dig in!" She gestured over the table and everyone started to grab food.

I heard a loud thumping from the hallway behind me and then a slow beeping noise. "Lilac," I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hear that beeping sound?" Her eyes went wide.

***Lilac's POV***

"From the kitchen?" I asked. Kid nodded and I started to panic. I ran toward the kitchen. I hoped that the noise wasn't what I thought is was. After all, my dad had promised to leave before everyone got here. And the last thing I needed was him blowing up the house just because Kid came to dinner. He was way too overprotective. He thought that I shouldn't be getting involved with the grim reaper's son and that he was going to corrupt me. I rounded the corner and ran face first into my father. Shit.

"Hello, sweetheart. How's dinner going?"

"You promised you would leave."

"Not everyone is as honest as you, darling."

"What's that beeping noise?"

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything to harm my beautiful daughter."

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"Maybe it is. But maybe it isn't. Either way, I want you to leave. Leave and never come back."

"Now why so mean? I just want to spend more time with my _daughter_." He spat the last word out and I could almost feel the venom dripping from it.

"Where's the bomb, _dad_?" I returned the sarcasm and took a step closer. He just smirked and for some reason, it scared me.

"You might want to ask your friend." I whirled around and saw Kid standing in the doorway. I looked up and saw the smallest bomb wedged in the frame above him. The timer only had about 5 seconds left. I jumped and tackled Kid to the ground just before it went off with a bang behind us.

***Kid's POV***

Lilac jumped toward me and tackled me to the ground. A huge explosion went off and the door frame came down on top of us. A piece of wood hit her in the back of the head and another one went through my leg. I held in a scream as she pulled it out. She ripped off a piece of her sleeve and tied it around the wound.

She looked pretty beaten too, but she quickly got up and shouted, "Soul Resonance!" She drew two daggers and they started to glow as a cloud of black smoke started to swirl around her. She drew her arms closer together and the knifes started to meld together to form a purple sword. Her purple eyes gave off a black glow as her hands melded to the hilt. My vision and hearing started to blur as I struggled to remain conscious.

"You can hurt me all you want. Shun me, cut me, leave me scars, beat me, I don't care. Blow up the house, I don't care. But when you hurt my friends, don't expect to get away with it. In fact, if you had hurt my friends, you would probably be in the hospital right now. But you didn't. You hurt Kid. You know what that means? You're going to the graveyard instead." I was certain she said something else, but I couldn't quite hear what it was.

"I'd like to see you try to send me there."

"Oh, I'll do more than try. Say your goodbyes, _dad_." She ran toward him and, with one blow, chopped his head clean off. He screamed and his body dissolved into a kishin egg. " Well, that explains a lot." She plucked it from the air and stuck it in a bag that was hanging from a cupboard knob. Her hands detached from the sword and it clattered to the ground as she collapsed on top of the counter.

"Lilac!" I shouted and tried to stand, but quickly fell back to the ground. "Are you okay?" I crawled over to her, dragging my bad leg behind me.

"I'm fine, Kid. Don't worry about me. It just took a lot of energy out of me to do that soul resonance. Sid and James don't always like to cooperate."

"How did you do that? I thought only descendants of the Shinigami could do the whole black cloud thing?"

"I'm not sure. I've never done it before." I remembered what my dad had said to me earlier. _She has great potential. Hell, she would have enough power to be my heir if she were part of the blood line._ "I guess some things just defy explanation."

"Yeah, I guess so." Her foot slipped and she fell to the ground next to me. "Are you sure you're all right?" She nodded. She untied her ponytail and her bangs fell in front of her face. I brushed them behind her ear and turned her head toward me.

"Kid?" she whispered. I put my finger over her lips and slowly brought my lips to hers.

***Lilac's POV***

"Kid?" I whispered. He put his finger over my lips and kissed me. His lips were so soft and tasted a little bit like strawberries. I wanted to kiss back, but I think I was too much in shock. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked a little disappointed, but he rested his head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For defending me."

"I wasn't defending you." He pulled away.

"What do you mean?"

"I was confessing." He looked confused and I laughed. "You may have missed it, but while I was screaming at my dad I confessed."

"Confessed what?"

"Here, let me just show you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, deeper this time. He relaxed completely and I smirked into the kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, requesting entrance into my mouth, which I immediately granted. We started to battle for dominance with our tongues, but we soon heard giggling from the hall. We both pulled away and looked toward the sound.

Maka and Tsubaki were standing in the doorway giggling their heads off. Kid stood up and leaned on the counter so as to not fall over again. He held out his hand, and I pulled myself up, falling onto the counter again. He laughed and brushed my hair back again as Tsubaki squealed in joy.

"Look at the happy couple!"

"Guys," Kid started, but was cut off by being glomped by Patti. He almost fell, but I caught him and leaned him against the counter again. I left my hand on top of his as I leaned back on my elbows.

"Congratulations, Kid!" She shouted. Liz clapped a couple times and Maka just smiled.

"Congratulations on what?" Soul asked Maka from down the hall.

"Kid found a girlfriend." He came rushing down the hall and he skidded into the room with us.

"What? Kid's girlfriend is Lilac? How is he not freaking out about the symmetry?" Soul shouted. Tsubaki shrugged and turned around to walk back down the hall. She smacked face first into Black Star who was running down the hall to see what all the commotion was about.

"What? That's not important! You all should be obsessing over me, not the fact that Kid and Lilac are boyfriend and girlfriend! I'm bigger than them!"

"What do you think? Should I shoot them all?" Kid asked jokingly.

"No, I think it can wait. Eventually, they'll realize that the kitchen just exploded and freak out about that instead." He laughed and pulled me into another quick kiss. "I love you, Kid," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Lilac."

"You know, Soul raised a good point earlier," I mentioned.

"And what would that be?"

"How are you not freaking out over my hair?"

"Lilac, some things defy explanation."


End file.
